iHave a Special Sister
by Agixx97
Summary: it's creddie all the way!it's also more about carly but it will contain tons of creddie just be pacient...sorry if this summary sucks,the real one it's in the story, hope u enjoy and please review


iHave a Special Sister

Summary: CREDDIE ALL THE WAY!Carly's cousin Tracy moves in after her parents die but what will happen when Carly founds out the real Tracy and her dark secrets…..

Chapter 1: iLive With The Enemy

Carly's P.O.V

"Sam, you need to understand if you know who falls for you know who then a girl I know will be depressed" I said to her by our lockers….the thing is that my cousin parents had an accident –nobody apart from my cousin knows what happened-and died, she hasn't got nobody to stay with except from me and Spencer or a foster house we thought it would be mean to send her there so she's moving in… that's one part of the situation the other is that….if she gets the heart of the boy I love then I'll be the saddest girl ever.

"I'm sorry cupcake but I just can't I have to look up for my mum she has been disappear since she went to Las Vegas a while ago…this time she went far" she said absorbing herself in her thoughts

"Hola hermosas" greeted Freddie with an ear to ear smile

"Call me like that again Benson and I'll kick you until you can't have a Father's day" Sam said. I chuckled but I knew they would start arguing soon

"Shut it Puckett I must be the only guy that may tell you something "nice" am I right?" Freddie said. _Oh oh_ I thought

"Guys stop it…please for me?" I said looking at Freddie I know that melted him

"arggg …ok anyway have you heard there's going to be a new student?" he said…I froze _oh man this will be a problem_ well, it had to happen to me right? I mean he suffered for me now I know I have to suffer too _what a better way to suffer that he dating my cousin? _"Look there she comes" He said as we turned to see the front door.

Freddie's P.O.V

"Look there she comes" I said as we turned to see the front door. Then I saw one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw in my entire life she was pretty much like Carly but she was more developed than every single girl in Ridgway and she had light-brown eyes that looked like wood plus she had curly brown hair but she looked sad in her eyes _oh god she's coming here _good thing I was not the old nerdy kid. I had started working out an year or so and I became more popular when I joined the football team as a the quarter back I also started dating with girls more often and I grew a lot more taller and hotter for the girls not even Sam could deny it

"Hey Carly long time without seeing each other" She greeted Carly as she hugged her I saw her lips moving _she whispered something to her_ **Oh**_** really nub? **__Shut up! __**Sure thing nerdy!**_

"Hey Tracy do you remember me?" Sam said with a warm smile

"Of course Sam, How could I forget of my cousin's best friend" She said _So you are Carly's cousin_ that's why they look so identical _**Oh really nerd? **__Shut up dude! __**Sorry lady! **__And your name is Tracy __**Nope, my name is Freddie like you **__I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to myself! __**Who do you think I am? Mickey Mouse? **__Okay man I'm sorry __**All of us know that you don't meant it :D **__And how much of "us" there are? __**Just you and me ;)**__How comes you are part of me?_

I didn't realize Carly was waving her hand in front of my face saying "Hey somebody there?" with a smirk on her face "sorry I think I zoon out for some minutes" I said then I realize something…I was staring to Tracy…_oh man I screw it up Sam is going to make fun of me… then I saw she was gone_ "Hey, where did Sam go?" I asked both brunettes it was like all the boys at school were staring at the new one…with desire in their eyes

"Oh…she went home to fetch her cell phone" Carly said…_she looks even more beautiful than her cousin_

"oh man, I've got to go but see ya' later" Tracy said as she left but before she hugged us and whispered something again in Carly's ear…_Wow she seems to have fever she was really hot_

"So…"_Ok Freddie remember you were going to ask her out you already practiced this, you know how to do it just do it…you know that now she may have some feelings for you..._I started to notice a while ago that Carly started to stare at me thinking I didn't see her or when she talk to me in a very flirty way without realizing it…but something made it clear, when she looked at me and our eyes made contact I could see that when she looked at me in her eyes there _is_ love

Carly's P.O.V

_Ok time to tell him the truth before it's too late _"I need to tell you something…. i….i…" oh god I can't "I have problems with the English project" _perfect! It may help me _Mrs. Snow said we had to do a romance play for her class and show it with someone "I need someone to show it..we can practice today at my place…if want to do it" I said but half a second later I regretted the last part

"Sure have you written it?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes or was it fascination? I don't know but I knew I was going to make him mine this afternoon that's why I ended the play with a _passionate _kiss between Logan and Rose.

"Yeah it's ready to be played so from now on I'll call you Logan" I said fooling with him he did his thousand-watt smile

"ok… how should I call you? Beauty?" he said…cool, now can mess my mind with that comments…I laugh at his comment and told him "nope dork…Rose" I smiled mocking him happily…two seconds later the bell rang…"get ready to be the love of my life for a week…Logan" I said _hope it's more than a week_

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world" he said "bye Rose" then he did something I didn't expect from him…he kissed me!

**Episode 2 "iGet to know her better" (also iRehearse)**

After school I had to help Tracy unpack her stuff, -though she said she didn't need help- I had to rehearse with Freddie the play (and talk about the kiss) and I had to rehearse iCarly with Sam and Freddie so it was going to be a long afternoon luckily and surprising Tracy offered herself to prepare dinner but she would make it a surprise she learnt from a Friend in South America (Argentina to be exact).

Unbelievable Tracy got home earlier than me and finished her unpacking alone but Spencer told me she went to buy the groceries and that she'll be back in 20 minutes and that he wouldn't come until dinner because he would be in the junkyard. I texted Freddie saying:

_**D'ya want to come over so that we rehearse? CS**_

He didn't answer; instead, he directly came over

"Ready to rehearse Rose?" he said coming in

"Yeah but first I would like to talk about what happened earlier…I'm talking about the kiss" I said kind of nervous of his reaction

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry, it won't happen again" he said with a concern look…_he looked so adorable_…

"Freddie I have to tell you something…I…i…." I was about to tell him that I love him when my cell phone rang breaking the moment, I picked up "Hello?"

"Are you Carly Shay?" a man asked… I heard an ambulance and the police in the other line

"Yes? Who's this?" I asked concerned

"I'm doctor Samuels…I'm talking from your cousin's phone" he said

"Oh god… is she okay? What happened?" I interrupted him

"Well, she's not okay she was found in the park, I checked her pulse and it was fine but she has a cut leg with something even sharper that a knife luckily she was found in time or she could be dead by now I also saw she had bruises and cuts all over her back and on her stomach I found a letter that you may want to read by yourself young lady" he made a little stop " I almost forgot to tell you…if you have Friends or family with the following names bring them with you to the hospital, for safety, Freddie, Sam and Spencer.

"I will tell them to come with me, thanks doc." I said , he sounded like a good man.

"No problem, hurry up" He said and then he hung up

"What happened Carly?" Freddie asked with a worried expression on his beautiful face

"Tracy is in the hospital and you, Sam and Spencer have to come right over to the hospital with me for your own safety ok?" I said in a rush as I texted Sam and Spencer to go to the hospital as fast as they could both of them replied "I'm on my way over"

"let's go Freddie" I said he looked at me with a face of are-you-sure-you-ok-?- "come on I want to see her!"

"kk let's go" he said before following me to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital I saw Spencer with his Bike and Sam on her skateboard looking at us with confused looks on their faces

"Why did you tell us to come here?" Sam asked worried

"What happened?" Spencer asked me with a sick-worried look

"Tracy is here, I don't know what happened, doctor Samuels called saying she has been found by an anonymous person in the park and that she was badly hurt… he said that if she had been found later, she would be dead" I said holding back my tears, I just wanted to know who was the dumbass that did that to her and make it pay

"hey guys, aren't those the news guys at the front door?" Freddie said

"yeah, what the heck are they doing here?" Sam asked mostly to herself

"Come on let's go" I said rushing over the "paparazzo's" there was a handsome doctor waiting inside –"I think he knows who we are"- I said after walking up to him-"Doc Samuels?"- I asked the man

"yes, Carly, your cousin is in room 137, I'll lead you guys there" he said with a supporting smile flashed directly to me _hope he knows I'm still at high school _Freddie got protective over what belonged to him and grabbed, subconsciously, my hand.

When we got to her room we saw we weren't the only ones there, there were 4 cute boys around her _I know them….They are Big Time Rush! Why are they here….and why Kendall is holding Tracy's hand? _Carlos and James were talking very animated with each other, as I said before, Kendall is with Tracy and Logan is sleeping with his head on Tracy's stomach

"Guys, this is Tracy's family and friends, I'll let you talk and know each other, if she wakes up tell the closest nurse or doctor and tell them to call me ok? I will need to make her some tests." said leaving the room and letting us alone.

"Hi I'm Carly, Tracy's cousin, this is Spencer my brother and this are Sam and Freddie, my best friends" I said talking to Carlos and James

"hey I'm James, this is Carlos the boy sleeping on her stomach is Logan and the one holding her hand is.." he was cut off by Sam

"Kendall, right?" she said a little out of herself

"Yeah, you guys know the band BTR?" Carlos asked

"Yes, we love your music guys" I said smiling, I totally forgot Freddie's hand over mine

"What's her status?" Spencer asked and for the first time Kendall talked

"Since she got here she has stopped bleeding and she may have a cast on her leg and her back is still badly injured but she will be fine" he said turning around showing us how red and puffy his eyes were also he had black bags under his eyes what meant he hadn't sleep and that he had been crying a lot. "Logan fell asleep half an hour ago or so" he said trying to keep himself awake

"Why are you guys here?" Freddie asked them actually worried about Kendall.

"Because told us to come because before she passed out she said something like "please tell Kendall Knight to come" he looked at her contacts list in her cell phone, called me and here we are" he looked like hell

"When was the last time you slept Kendall?" I asked him truly worried about him because he fought against his eyelids as much as he could but he looked like he was about to give in to sleep

"I have been without sleeping 3 days because my mom was away a week and my sister had flu so I had to take care of her, then I heard about what happened to Tracy and I came right away" he said

"Take a nap, we will take care of her while you sleep, we will tell you id}f she wakes up" I said pretty much concern and happy at the same time. Concerned because of Tracy's seemed-to-be-in-a-deep-coma and happy because she had someone that seemed to love her, as much as Freddie does love me, _or at least used to_, but something interrupted my thoughts, that sweet melody that it's the voice I wanted to hear since I got that phone call

"Where the heck am I?"

**Please stay tuned and review ( I swear this is my first fan-fiction but I promise you guys, there will be a lot more)**

**PS: This is a really long multi-chapter story :D**

**PSS:i don't own icarly, big time rush or Argentina :D but i do own Tracy**


End file.
